List of Quotes - Demitri Maximoff
This is a list of quotes for the paired characters Demitri Maximoff and Morrigan Aensland. Like the other paired characters, they have a unique pre-battle dialog with all the solo characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select solo characters. Demitri Maximoff Intro Multi Attack Support Attack Counter Failure Victory Morrigan Aensland Intro Special Attack Support Attack Counter Failure Victory Paired Characters Intro Solo Characters Alisa Ilinichina Amiella Intro *'Morrigan': I like how you keep the bottom open, Alisa. Very nice. Alisa: It was the wrong size. I just couldn't close it up right. Demitri: Such indecent women. You have much to learn from me. Aty Intro *'Morrigan': Mmmm, you get me so worked up. Let's make this a night to remember... Aty: Oh, sure! We can stay up late talking about stuff. Demitri: That isn't exactly the type of night we're in the mood for... Axel Stone Intro *'Axel': My blood is boiling! I'm gonna paint the streets with my rage! Morrigan: Maybe you should siphon away some of his blood, Demitri. Demitri: Not his. He'd give me heartburn. Captain Commando Intro *'Demitri': As ever, humans seek solace in groups. None I've ever seen before, though. Captain: They're trusty allies. You should try it too! Vampire Commandoes! Morrigan: That sounds surprisingly enticing. We'll give it some thought, Captain. Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Demitri': Royalty, is it? Such noble blood would befit one such as myself. Morrigan: And so innocent... So guileless... I haven't had one so pure in quite some time. Estelle: U-Um... Are you folks all right? O-Oh look! Battle's starting! Felicia Intro *'Morrigan': Well, well. How have you been, little kitten? Hsien-Ko sends her regards! Felicia: Wait, you've done this before? Why do you always get mixed up in these things? Demitri: We don't mind. It staves off boredom. The night is long. Heihachi Mishima Intro *'Heihachi': Hmm... A drug that made one into a vampire... Yes, cloud be nice. Demitri: You fool! Heihachi Mishima, you have not a shred of nobility. Morrigan: Really? I'd say he has at least as much as you do. Hibana Intro *'Hibana': Fighting alongside those who should by my prey... What a sad world we live in. Demitri: It is I who is the true predator here. You'd best know your place, girl. Morrigan: You both have the same taste in clothing. Can't you just get along? Ingrid Intro *'Ingrid': This is so much like the rebellion in the Makai World. Demitri: Ingrid, what exactly are you? How much do you know? Morrigan: Her background and personality... Everything's a mystery. Victory *'Morrigan': Huh. I'd give that about a 60. Ingrid: Between the red eyes and those gross tights, I'd say more like a 45. Demitri: Erm? You... You aren't talking about me, are you? June Lin Milliam Intro *'June': Hey! Watch were you're touching! Hands! Hands! Demitri: Such healthy flesh... Quite a tasty little treat you would be, my dear. Morrigan: Don't blame me if she twists your head right off, Demitri. Leanne Intro *'Leanne': Morrigan, what can be done to bring life back to a scorched land? Demitri: Hmm, worried about the environment, are you? Try water. Morrigan: I suggest collagen and milk. Victory *'Demitri': Whew... My hair's a touch out of place. Leanne: Awww, my makeup got all messed up! Morrigan: Dear me... Do you two have a date lined up? Leon S. Kennedy Intro *'Leon': Zombies and vampires and succubi, oh my! It's like a nightmare. Morrigan: This is reality, Leon. Though I admit it has the charm of a dream. Demitri: Don't forget, an excessive dream can cost you more than you might think. Victory *'Morrigan': That was boring. Leon, mind if I use you instead? Leon: I'm used to women toying with me, but... Demitri: Heh. Best keep your guard up around her. Natsu Intro *'Morrigan': Natsu, dear, your outfit... It's the same concept as Demitri's. Demitri: Heh heh heh... Bow before me, woman! Natsu: Eww, no! This is modeled after my master! Not you! Victory *'Morrigan': Was that the power of the demon sealed within you? Nice job, Natsu. Demitri: And yet you can't project your own aura? Natsu: Hey, a ninja can't afford to stick out too much! Pai Chan Intro *'Pai': Want to star in a horror movie? I could introduce you to some people. Demitri: Mwahahah. Humans would stream from theaters in terror at my fearsome countenance. Morrigan: They could save so much money on makeup and special effects! Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey Intro *'Phoenix': Objection! Vampires cannot survive in sunlight! Demitri: Hold it! My aura protects me. Morrigan: Well, Mr. Wright? Care to try again? Ryo Hazuki Intro *'Demitri': I need more blood. Perhaps I'll snack on these fellows. Ryo: Do enemies actually taste good? Morrigan: Ho ho... I think milk would be more appropriate for you, schoolboy. Victory *'Demitri': Hmph. A trifle of an opponent. Morrigan: You said it. I should have stayed home and played video games with servants. Ryo: You guys can come to the arcade with me and play Hang-On! Segata Sanshiro Intro *'Demitri': I am a true denizen of the night... A vampire! Morrigan: Oh, we're being spooky? I'm a succubus who preys on dreams, I guess. Segata: These people aren't human! Ulala Intro *'Ulala': And now, a special live interview with two legitimate Darkstalkers! Demitri: Once this fight is over, Morrigan, I'm gonna settle things with you. Morrigan: Only if you show a rise in spirit that satisfies me, Demitri. Valkyrie Intro *'Morrigan': Demi-Demi? Valcatraz? You two ready to go? Demitri: Don't call me "Demi-Demi". Valkyrie: I must raise similar objections to "Valcatraz"... Morri-Morri. Victory *'Demitri': Hmph. I do not care for that opponent. Morrigan: Really? I detected pleasant notes of coriander. How about you, Valcatraz? Valkyrie: I... I don't bite and drink my enemies, I'm afraid... Category:Quotes